The present invention relates to the perfume industry and, in particular, it concerns a novel perfuming ingredient which belongs to the group of compounds generally known as Schiff bases.
The Schiff bases are well-known in perfumery. Thus, the reference book by S. Arctander, Perfume and Flavor chemicals, Montclair, N.J., USA (1969), cites a great number of such bases [see for example sections 26, 157, 244, 624, 655, 665, 755, 759, 836, 1549, 1621, 1753, 1782, 1799, 1955, 2080, 2125, 2280 or 3070]. The odor characters of these Schiff bases are often similar. Thus, a great majority of these products are said to possess floral, fruity odors, namely of the citrus type and, more particularly, reminiscent of the odor of the orange-flower.
Other Schiff bases have been described more recently in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,775,720, 4,839,083 and 4,840,801, as well as in JP 62-153212. However, in spite of the number of products of this type described to this day, we have not found any mention of the composition of matter according to the invention in the prior art.